How Do Birds Fly Within Rapture?
by Budding-Author4
Summary: That was the one mystery he had never solved, what happened to his twin brother who was left behind in Rapture. Slash Henry/OC Henry/Jasper INCEST
1. Return

_**Jordan: Time for something seriously out of the ordinary.**_

_**Henry: Yeah.**_

__

**Jordan: I don't own the Bioshock series or Unnatural History.**

* * *

It had been 40 years since a thought of the underwater utopia of Rapture had crossed Henry Griffin's mind. 40 years since he had thought of his birthplace, or the horrors that lie within. Horrors which not only scarred him emotionally, but physically. The numerous years had gone by whilst his aging made little progress. Yet here he stood in the year of 2010 on his 59th birthday. Officially, he was 16, but his parents were not going to reveal his traumatic past to mainstream society lest he be experimented on.

But he would never forget. Never forget what he left behind. Who he left behind.

"Tobias." He whispered as he blew out the candles. That was the one mystery he had never solved, what happened to his twin brother who was left behind in Rapture.

Lately he had been having dreams of that city. The city that didn't exist. He wanted to go back, the urge was strong, but he would have to take someone along, someone he trusted. He could bring Jasper. But that would lead him nowhere. But beggars can't be choosers.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?" He asked one sunny day after school.

"Uh sure Henry."

"What do you know of my past?" A simple question, one perfect to start this off. He pulled out an old lunchbox in which he kept his old "souvenirs" from Rapture.

"I know you've grown up everywhere. But beyond that I'm clueless."

Henry pulled out his old ADAM extraction needle. He surveyed it as he began to speak. "What if I were to tell you that everything you know about me is a lie. What if I were to tell you that we just celebrated my 59th birthday not my 16th? What if I were to say that I was born in 1951 in a city under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean? What would you say to that?"

Suffice to say Jasper was feeling majorly weirded out by this conversation. "I'd probably call you insane."

Henry then vanished in a cloud of red mist and reappeared next to Jasper, making sure to keep him from running. "Well Jasper, it's true. And frankly, I feel the need to return to my birthplace in Rapture but I am in need of someone to go with me. You are currently the optimal choice as you have the brain power and the requisite upper body strength."

Jasper did not struggle for he knew that Henry was much too strong for him.

"And naturally, as I have lived here, I have developed an emotional attachment to you, so I would be happy with your presence."

"You aren't yanking my chain are you? This is all true." Those last words were less of a question and more of a statement.

"I expected you to reject the idea further, but yes this is all true." Henry sat on the bed and pulled out an old doll in the form of a deep sea diver.

"This used to be my life." Henry stated as he held the doll gently. Staring intently as if it would give him answers. But why should he expect answers from an inanimate object. Everything else gave him answers, but this small doll that he caressed lovingly, it never uttered a peep. It held nothing that could clue him in on his past. And nothing to give him a clue as to what happened to his long lost but never forgotten twin. His other half. Tobias.

"I'll go with you Henry. If that is your real name." He joked.

"My name is Henry, Henry Ryan. Secret son of the creator of Rapture. And one of three secrets that Andrew Ryan kept hidden beneath the sea."

"So tell me more about this; Rapture." Jasper asked inquisitively. Once the initial shock had faded, his questioning nature had gotten the better of him and he needed to know all about this.

"I'll skip the prologue, In 1951, my birth father's dream of a perfect utopian society was completed. In order to seclude the genius of the world from the oppressive regimes of the post- World War 2 tyranny, he created a city beneath the sea where only the most intelligent or the most skilled were to live. He, he used to say that 'It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the ocean, it was impossible to build it anywhere else.' Sadly, my father's main rival; Frank Fontaine, who at the time was under the alias of Atlas; began to take advantage of the citizens' newfound addictions. A scientist known as Brigid Tenenbaum discovered a certain goo which could rewrite biology. This substance; which she dubbed ADAM; was only found in the bodies of sea slugs. Now she discovered that if the slug was implanted in a host, it could naturally produce 16 times the ADAM than if you were to simply harvest the slug."

Henry was in a far away land. Not the land of his dreams, but the one of his nightmares. Jasper was focusing intently upon his voice.

"Now, before Dr. Tenenbaum understood the wrongness of her actions, she had tried multiple hosts for the slug. Eventually the only host to be used was the form of a small girl. These children were known as 'Little Sisters'. However, the girls were only chosen because of the lower mortality rate. When they tried to implant the slugs into boys, only two survived. Myself and my twin brother Tobias were those two. To gain even more ADAM, the Little Sisters and myself ran around Rapture soaking extra ADAM from the corpses of splicers; the citizens who overused the ADAM based plasmids.; with these needles." He handed Jasper the ADAM extraction needle.

"However, the splicers would soon lose their minds from the overage of ADAM and attack the children as they harvested ADAM from corpses. In order to protect the children, my father; who did not, at the time, know that I was a Little Brother; endorsed a project know as the Big Daddy project. These Big Daddies were mentally wiped people who had their bodies placed into diving suits where they could safely protect the children, and in order to make them fulfill their mission, the first Big Daddies were bonded to a specific child. The first successful account of this bond was with a Daddy know as Subject Delta to a Little Sister. After that, considering Tobias and I were a special case, they bonded us to a single Big Daddy known as Omega. Once they bonded us, we were sent on a routine mission for ADAM on the night of December 31, 1958." His pauses were few and far between but he just sat there for 5 minutes or so staring at that little doll.

"It was a perfect night. The New Year was soon to start, Tobs and I were riding on Daddy's shoulders and there was one more angel; what we used to call corpses; left to collect. Mid-collection, splicers began to attack us in huge waves. Daddy was keeping them at bay with ease." He paused again. His fingers slowly stroking the morbid little doll. "Daddy, you were so strong." He whispered. "Suddenly a man came out of nowhere. Atlas, at least that's what I had presumed. He threw a gross green ball at Daddy and told him to take off his helmet. He then gave him a gun and told him to shoot himself in the forehead. I screamed for Daddy not to and I was on the ground with Tobs, but he did. He shot himself and fell to the ground; his blood splattering all over us."

This time, his pause lasted approximately ten minutes as he silently wept over the little doll. Jasper was very patient and placed his hand over Henry's shoulder as he cried. He sat up and apologized before continuing.

"Before Atlas' men could reach us however Brigid ran through the room with lightning speed before picking us up and continuing down a long passageway through the heart of Rapture. She was approaching the door to her safe house when splicers came from nowhere and attacked. She pushed Tobias into an air vent so that he could escape but she quickly ran inside the house and barricaded the door so we could be safe. She then used some sort of plasmid and cured me of the slug I had within me. She raised me quietly for a year to study my progression before stealing a bathysphere; which is sort of like a personal submarine; to send me and several cured Little Sisters to an orphanage on the surface. When we were safe she returned to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen by me again."

Jasper was speechless at this tale of misery.

"Although the slug was destroyed, I still retain several of the abilities that come with the consumption of ADAM. And just in case, I saved several plasmids for use if needed." He gestured too an assortment of small vials strewn out upon the bed. "And that is all you really need to know."

"So you want me to come with you to a city at the bottom of the Atlantic to find your lost brother and also; I'm guessing; to discover what happened to your Big Daddy?" Jasper was dumbfounded as the words just flew naturally out of his mouth.

"That's about it. We can leave in the morning or later tonight if you'd prefer." The nostalgia tour seemed to be over and the good old Henry that Jasper remembered was back.

"The morning is fine with me. I need some sleep." Jasper looked pale as he collapsed on the bed. This was weird, but he would live his whole life in regret if he said no.

That was the first night since he was but fifteen that Henry slept with the doll of his daddy Omega. But it wasn't the first that he was plagued by these terrible dreams of Rapture.

"_Those children are not yours Omega. They belong to Andrew Ryan and I am here for them." Atlas said softly. Daddy was just sitting there with this green glow around his head. "Now, take off your helmet." Atlas said. "Daddy no!"I yelled. Tobs was in my arms crying. "Take this gun and put it to your head." He said. Then came the first words I ever heard Daddy speak. "Why do they have to see this?" He asked quietly, his voice raspy from the years of disuse. "Because I want them scarred. I want them to see the light leave your eyes Omega. And when Ryan hands me the keys to the city in exchange for his children, I want his children long gone with no chance of return. Now, would you kindly pull the trigger?" He asked as though there was a choice in the matter. "DADDY!"I screamed. I jumped for him but I was too late. I saw a tears stream down his cheek as he pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed everywhere. Over me, over Tobs, and all over Atlas who acted as though it was simple water. But nothing is simple about water in this city._

"Daddy!" Henry screamed as the alarm woke him up. That wasn't just a dream to him, it was a memory perfectly preserved by the pain he felt for his daddy and the hatred he held for Atlas.

Jasper was up just before Henry screamed and he jumped over to comfort him. He knew what this new day might hold, but he didn't care. He had to be there for Henry, no matter where there was. Because the guy had no one else that would be.

When Henry had settled, he asked if Jasper was ready to go. Naturally he didn't need anything so they were all set for the 'trip'. Henry said the word sarcastically as if they weren't going to spend any time to get there. Well Henry was; as usual; right. He took hold of Jasper and in an instant they disappeared in another cloud of red mist. It took milliseconds for them to reappear at the base of a lighthouse in the middle of a raging sea. "This, is the entrance to Rapture. City of fools and the creation of my father's idealistic mind."

They walked into the lighthouse and down the stairs that led to the bathysphere. "But first, we need to get you prepared. Now listen to me, there are no people down there, only monsters who would kill you without thought or remorse. So you must end their lives before they end yours. And before you complain about how you won't be able to, hold out your arm." Jasper had no idea why he would have to do that but he obliged only to be stabbed by a hypodermic needle. "Now you are able to do whatever I can." He paused. "And come to think of it, that's a lot."

They entered the bathysphere and as Henry sat back, Jasper was staring at the window. A shield popped up as a movie started to play.

Henry sat silently as Jasper listened to his father playing over the loudspeakers and scream when he saw that there was a whale passing by the pod. Jasper ooh'd and aah'd at the beautiful yet decrepit utopia of Rapture while Henry merely sighed. They passed under signs as the bathysphere came into dock.

All Good Things.

Of This Earth.

Flow Into Rapture.

And when the bathysphere surfaced in a decaying room, the door opened and Henry stepped out into the cold wet foyer. "Home sweet home." He chuckled as he picked up a shotgun lying nearby. "Home sweet home."

* * *

_**Jordan: 5:04 a.m. not a wink of sleep.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	2. Tenenbaum

_**Jordan: Chapter 2 starting as I watch Unnatural History.**_

_**Henry: And he doesn't own either of them.**_

__

**Jordan: And to any Bioshock 2 fans that read this, I know that Lamb designated Sinclair Subject Omega and personally that's my favorite letter of the Greecian alphabet so nyeh, I went there.**

* * *

"Home sweet home." His voice held a bitter tone. The Australian Outback was more of a home to him than Rapture. These decaying halls held nothing but blood and forgotten memories. And of course, splicers. He knew that if one thing were to survive all these years in Rapture, it would be the splicers. And by now they must have taken over the once great city. It was time for Jasper to understand what he was soon to endure.

"This place is just plain gross." He heard Jasper say as he observed his surroundings. Henry threw him a dirt encrusted wrench that was embedded into the side of the bathysphere.

"Now it's time that we train." He ran towards Jasper aiming to hit him with the butt of his gun. "You must be prepared for anything." Jasper swung the wrench up in time to deflect Henry's attack.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He blocked another attack with his forearm. It didn't hurt as much as it should've but his attention was diverted. Henry was twirling a sawed-off shotgun like it was a flag for marching band.

"Use your plasmids Jasper. You must learn to multitask your powers." He pulled out one arm and shocked the water puddle in front of Jasper as he teleported behind him and placed the gun to the back of his head. "And if I were a splicer, your brains would've been all over the floor. Jasper, I don't want you to die here, but if you don't release your inhibitions about fighting then you won't survive for an hour down here." Jasper stared at his hand as fire began to spark from his fingertips. "I know it takes getting used to but you have to work fast. This is not karate class here, this is life or death."

"Okay." Jasper said as he sat down. "But maybe if I fought a splicer I wouldn't have inhibitions like I do with you." Henry didn't know it at the time but Jasper's inhibitions were solely because of their seeming blood relations. Jasper had always felt strange about Henry however, it had only been during the recent times that Jasper's strange feelings had become noticeable.

"Wait here, I'll find one." Henry ran out one of the doors.

"Henry, that's not what I." But he was already gone. "Why can't I talk to him?" Jasper asked silently as a door opened near him. "Henry, I."

"Gimme your ADAM punk." There was a man with a horribly disfigured face running full speed at him with a pipe in hand.

"Fuck, a splicer!" Jasper screamed as he dodged to the side and whacked the man with his wrench. He concentrated and somehow managed to throw fire. As the man screamed Jasper sat and watched him slowly die. "Jesus Christ, if only Henry could've seen that." He heard clapping behind him.

"I did Jasper, and I'm quite impressed." Henry walked over and patted him on the back. Simple contact that still sent shivers down Jasper's spine. "Of course, I'm glad you actually beat that splicer; it took some time to lure it here." He laughed.

"Dude, you were gone like a minute. Less than in fact. What do you mean took some time to lure it here?" Jasper's tone was incredulous. He had a feeling about the answer but he was hoping that he incorrect.

"Well usually they're everywhere. I guess there might not be as many here because the bathysphere network is mostly useless." He seemed so matter-of-fact that Jasper had hardly any reason to question him. Hardly didn't mean no reason.

"So how will we get around then, I mean if the bathyspheres don't work?" He was worried about having splicers everywhere when he was traveling. He knew Henry could protect him, but he still liked having absolutes.

"Well some bathyspheres are online, but we'll mostly have to use the Atlantic Express." He saw Jasper's confused face and felt the need to explain. "The monorail leads all over the city." Jasper's expression lightened up but then got fairly serious again. "I actually don't know what to do first, believe it or not." He quickly answered the question before it was even asked. They were drawn from their thoughts as the sound of radio static pulled over the shortwave radio in the bathysphere pod. Static followed by a voice Henry knew all too well.

"You who has entered this decrepit forbidden city. My name, it was Tenenbaum and by the time you hear this message my life will have passed and there will be few reminders of my work." Jasper noticed a tear escaping Henry's eye as he tried to keep his cool. He put his arms around him. "This city has been destroyed by decades of civil war and religious tyranny. I have left messages so that you may complete the mission of destroying the utopia long since lost. However, you will not only encounter evil people, but you must also find the one man who can help you. Make your way to my safe-house in Olympus Heights. There I have left you an audio diary in the desk in my study. If you have been able to come down here, and you are hearing this message, then your genetic code reveals that you can open the doors of my home. Good luck to you former friend. For you will need it." Henry seemed speechless as he heard the transmission end. He proceeded to pick up the radio.

"Onward to Olympus Heights." He whispered as he left through the door to his left. Jasper was close behind when that old inquisitive feeling struck him again.

"What will happen to all of the Little Sisters here if we destroy the city?" He asked quietly. He knew that this was going to be a touchy subject for Henry but he had to ask.

"Oh shit." Henry whispered. "I guess we'll have to save all of the ones we come across." He stared at his hand. 'Brigid knew that I would come here. That's why she gave me the plasmid.' "Brigid gave me the power to kill the slug without harming the host. And since I've infused my blood with yours, you can do it too."

At that time they heard a small voice. "C'mon Mr. Bubbles, we'll miss the angels dancing."

Henry's eyes widened as he realized where that voice emanated from. "That's a little sister isn't it?" Jasper knew the answer but he felt like he needed to ask. "So how do we save her?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could. But in truth, his voice held fear. Fear for what sort of affect this would have on Henry.

"First we must dismiss her Big Daddy." They just came into view of the duo as they hovered over a corpse. "And from the looks of it, it should be pretty easy."

Henry walked over to the Big Daddy and held up a small green ball. Jasper knew what he was going to do. Henry threw the ball on the Daddy and commanded it to shoot its machine gun into one of the eyeholes on the golem's helmet. It obeyed and soon the little girl was weeping. Mourning the loss of her precious Mr. Bubbles. But when she looked at Henry she stopped crying. "You're not gonna hurt me are you?" She asked in a scared tone.

He placed his hand on her forehead and spoke softly in her ear. "I would never hurt an innocent girl." Suddenly there was a greenish glow and the little girl's skin turned normal and her eyes were no longer a sickly lime green.

"I'm all better!" She yelled; a grin plastered on her face. "Thank you mister." She said before kissing his cheek and running away. Her face was going to stay in both of their memories for a long time. But in Rapture, a long time is a relative term.

"It's getting late; we should find somewhere to camp out in." Jasper said as if there was a definition of late when you can't see the sun. "Let's try that place up ahead." He pointed to a sign. Pauper's Drop. Henry knew how bad the Drop was, but Jasper was right. They needed to rest.

When they entered the hallway leading to Pauper's Drop, the air began to fill with the smell of decomposition and sewer sludge. "Oh my god that's disgusting." Jasper exclaimed as they passed a decomposing corpse. The stench of the body was enough to make Jasper feel ill; but Henry was unaffected.

"Welcome to Pauper's Drop Jasper; the most disgusting area of Rapture. Good to see it hasn't changed much." Henry knew it would be bad, but this was much better than he hoped. But the challenge would be to find a working apartment for them to stay in.

After hours of fruitless search they came upon what seemed to be the crown jewel of the Sinclair Deluxe. A room that not only contained a warm water shower, but locking doors as well. This place was a haven for the two.

"I call shower first." Jasper said, but Henry had already locked the door.

"This is insane. I can't believe she's dead." He whispered as he entered the stream of warm water. He didn't know whether to think about what to do or clear his mind but in the end he decided to go with the latter. He let the warm water flow over his body in near silence. It felt good to be relaxed for a few minutes, but his muscles began to ache in a way that even the heat of the water couldn't help. The muscles that hurt the most was not his legs or his arms, it was his heart. He knew what would happen to Jasper when he found out about the pheromones.

He had really come to like Jasper in the time they had spent together as a family. But the one thing Henry could never control was his charm. Recently he began to notice Jasper's sudden change in attitude whenever he was around. The only logical conclusion was that Jasper liked him.

"Damn." He punched the wall. He didn't want to lose Jasper just because of this. He knew that if he got hurt then Jasper would lower his guard. That was a handicap that Henry had forgotten to account for when he asked Jasper to come along. 'Wait a minute.' He thought. 'Didn't I want to clear my mind?' He asked himself. He chuckled as he thought about how he could hardly listen to his own decisions. He continued the shower in silence. The only sound he heard was the sound of the water as it thumped against his body. Thump a-thump a-thump.

"Brother." A voice in his mind spoke. He looked behind the curtain but saw nothing. 'Great, now I'm hearing things.' He thought. He shut off the water as the temperature started to lower. It might not have been the brightest idea he ever had, but he exited the shower in only boxers. Wearing loincloths for half of a year didn't exactly contribute to modesty.

"Hey Henry do you think." Jasper froze at the sight of his cousin.

"Huh?" Henry was still searching for a towel.

"Um, do you think anyone would mind if we used the clothes here?" Jasper was already heading for the shower; a cold one was probably in his future.

"We should be good, I doubt anyone's lived here for quite a while and they don't seem gross." Henry knew Jasper was already in the bathroom. It was a shame. 'Crap, I forgot to brush my teeth.' He rushed into the bathroom; completely forgetting about his cousin who was still in the shower.

"Christ Henry! Why exactly are you in here?" Jasper was semi-freaking out.

"Forgot to brush my teeth. Sorry." He already had the brush in his mouth.

"Can it possibly wait until I'm not bare-ass naked?" Jasper was quite a bit embarrassed by this.

"No need, I'm already done." And he was out the door.

Jasper hated that moment. A perfect chance at the front of a long line of perfect chances; and just like the rest of them, it was wasted. And for some reason, he felt like that would be his last one. He spent another ten minutes or so in the freezing cold water before exiting the shower fully clothed.

As he came into the room, he noticed a major thing he didn't before. There was only one bed in this room. And Henry was already asleep in his boxers. 'Great.' Thought Jasper as he lay down next to Henry. 'Just great.'

Unusually Henry had no nightmares of Rapture. But to him, one dream stood from the others.

"_Brother." It was the same voice from the shower. "Brother." It felt as though the voice was venturing for a connection. "Yes?" Henry replied. "Heny. Find Daddy." Henry knew that voice and he knew the one person that called him that. "Heny, Daddy is hiding in a tube. A big blue tube that's bringing him back to life." "A vita-chamber?" Henry supplied. "Yes. A vita-chamber. He's in Aphrodite's Apple. I have locked the door. And I know that you remember the code. I'll see you soon Heny." "You too Tobs." Henry was very out of it during this dream._

By the time he awoke, Jasper was already up and dressed in a random pinstripe suit. Henry quickly got out of bed and pulled on a suit of his own. He had to make an executive decision. Olympus Heights or Aphrodite's Apple?

But Jasper made the decision for him. "So Olympus Heights yeah?" His voice was clueless but he seemed as though that was the place to go.

"Yeah Jasper. Olympus Heights." Henry smiled as they entered the train on the way to the safe-house.

The train-ride was intensely boring. They managed to find a splicer and quickly dispatch of him. But they spent another hour in relative silence.

When they exited the train they caught sight of another Little Sister but this time she was alone.

When she saw Henry she gestured as though she wanted to be picked. He was reaching for her when a blood-curdling screech.

"Big Sister doesn't want me playing with you." Suddenly a thin figure ran by and stole away the Sister. "Heny!" She yelled. "Help me." The little girl was crying as she was taken away. Henry and Jasper tried to run after her but the door suddenly filled with splicers.

As they were running, Henry caught sight of Tenenbaum's house and he dragged Jasper towards the door. Henry pressed his face against the speaker. "Mein Liebe ist weg. Und der Tod ist nah. Ich verlange von euch. Lassen Sie mich hier." He spoke and the door opened. As they closed the door Henry fell to the ground.

"Where the Hell did you learn German?" He was incredulous.

"Does Tenenbaum sound like an American name to you?" Henry asked as he stood up and walked up the stairs. He went into a room and Jasper heard a gasp. When he ran into the room, he saw Henry crouching over the dead body of Brigid Tenenbaum.

* * *

_**Jordan: Ah, chapter 2 done.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	3. Memories

_**Jordan: I writing this entire chapter with speech recognition. Using a rock band microphone that I found.**_

__

**Henry: And he doesn't own either Unnatural History or Bioshock.**

* * *

As Jasper saw Henry leaning over the corpse, and he noticed a tear making its way down his face. He knew of this must be a difficult time for Henry, but he felt they should move on and find the diary. For it was the reason that Tenenbaum and sent them there in the first place. And he knew that she would not want Henry to struggle with her death. "Henry," he said, "Come on, she would not want you to sit here and cry, she would want you to find the diary and destroy this accursed city."

"You're right." Henry said as he stood up. He wiped his face before walking out of the room, and for some reason that made Jasper feel like he did something wrong. He had realized or the time he had known Henry and that saying the wrong thing at the wrong time could create a whole mess of feelings of neither of them would want to deal with. As he exited the room to look for Henry here realized that he needed to be more sensitive to Henry at this time, because in truth he had no idea what Henry was going through. He had led a full life where no one had died and he had always gotten what he wanted. But the one thing he wanted in the most was the one thing he could ever have. Jasper had had feelings for Henry for quite a long time however, he never noticed them. He believed it all started when Henry trapped in a net on his birthday.

"_Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just testing what I have learned." I heard Henry outside my door begging. When I had escaped from the net I slapped him and ran into my room. He really seemed sorry but I wasn't gonna give up. Eventually I heard him fall to the ground. When I open my door, he was curled up in a ball on the ground, and I could see that his eyes were red from all the crying. I hadn't known he was crying I simply thought he was faking it. I felt like one of those words that daddy said I shouldn't say. And when I saw a bruise on his cheek I felt even worse. I shook him gently to wake him up." Are you still mad at me?" he asked as I saw tears forming in his eyes. I felt warm tears streaming down my face as I lean down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Henry, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. It was stupid and I never meant to hurt you." He buried his nose into my collarbone and started crying again. "You're my best friend Jasper, I'm sorry I trapped you in a net." We sat like that crying and apologizing for hours. Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms. Somehow, we were moved into my room and we were both laying down on the bed when we woke up._

Jasper had never told Henry that he knew they were being moved in the middle of the night. And Henry never knew that Jasper had nestled into his chest on purpose. But apparently Jasper did not know a lot of things about Henry either.

When he found Henry, he was sitting behind a desk with his head in his hands crying yet again. He wanted to ask Henry what was going on, but he realized that that might do more harm than good, so he just kneeled next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He felt that was the best idea. When in all honesty Jasper had no idea what he could do, Henry had lost something very important to him and Jasper just could not fill the void. To Jasper it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, but when he realized how it felt he thought that he might know what Henry felt like. Like his whole world was crashing down around him and all he had to protect himself was an umbrella. He had previously come to terms with the fact he had feelings for Henry, but this was something more. It was time to face the facts, he was in love with Henry. Over the Moon, through the stars, madly in love with him. And seeing him like this, made his heart break. "So, where to next? " He had to make Henry focus on something other than what was hurting him.

Henry pressed the red button on the little tape recorder in front of him. "My little Henry, you have come far in your journey through Rapture. And let me take the time to say that I'm very proud of you. You have fought against the odds and survived on the surface and for this I am eternally grateful. And sadly your journey is not over. Fair or four censors throughout the corners of Rapture that can only be activated by a Big Daddy, and if I'm correct Tobias has already informed you of the location of which you seek. Adjacent to the vita chamber I have enclosed a map of Rapture with the four censors marked. I am truly sorry that you must go through this ordeal but trust me when I say that things will look up and things will change for you my little child, my little Henry."

Henry's eyes were beginning to water again, and Jasper's arms were already around him as he started to cry. They sat there for was seemed like hours in each other's arms while Henry was crying. Henry knew he was taking advantage of the fact that Jasper liked him, but the moment he didn't care. The one person that kept him tethered to his life besides his missing brother. He didn't know how he could go on without Tenenbaum alive, and although it held a different meaning for him, having Jasper's arms around him made him feel a world better. When he finally stood up he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you." He said softly.

He hoped that when Jasper forgave him for what was soon to happen, they could remain friends as they once were. However he felt it was unlikely given the circumstances. In truth he actually wished he felt something for Jasper, but the long dead scientists of Rapture had other ideas for him. Henry loved Jasper, but he wasn't able to be in love with him. And it wasn't because technically they were Cousins. It was because to keep Tobias and Henry together when they were children, the scientists implanted pheromones. Henry couldn't love Jasper because he loved his brother. And even though Henry was very open minded and he really wished it wasn't so, he was in love with Tobias.

* * *

_**Jordan: Ah pheromones, they always put a certain wrinkle in things.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	4. Showers

_**Jordan: On of the note of last chapter, I'd like to say sorry for it being so short. Not only was I using unfamiliar software, it was really late.**_

_**Henry: Personally, I felt that you put a lot and that last chapter despite the length. Although I am slightly sad about the way it ended.**_

__

**Jasper: And he doesn't own a either category. **

* * *

Luckily, on their way to Aphrodite's Apple they found another hotel would still contained locking doors and warm water just like the Sinclair deluxe. Also lucky for Jasper he brought the one thing that he could concentrate with, his MP3 player. As he stepped into the shower, he hooked it up to a speaker that seemed to be attached to the wall. So when he had the music playing, he couldn't hear that the door was being opened.

Although Henry had feelings for his brother, he despised that fact. He wished that the pheromones never existed. He knew how happy he could be with Jasper. But no matter what he tried to do you always feel those feelings deep inside, the feelings for Tobias. And although he didn't want to like the idea of them together, whenever he thought of it, his mind became a blissful oblivion. But that didn't stop him from defying who he was meant to be with. So when he opened the door to the bathroom he felt no remorse. He knew that Jasper couldn't hear him entering so he slowly took off his close and entered the shower.

Jasper felt that change of the water flow and when he turned around to see what was wrong, he saw Henry standing there looking at him with eyes filled with indecision. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but this was Henry's decision and he couldn't take that choice away from him. "Are you?" His question was cut off when he felt Henry's warm hand caress his cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jasper's. Nothing over the top, just a simple kiss with so many emotions hidden behind the surface. Love, defiance, hatred. All pulled together in one act that would change their lives. Whether for the good or bad was undetermined, but as they exited the shower silently and fell asleep in each other's arms, for once, Henry felt whole.

Jasper had no idea what caused this, and in all honesty, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was in Henry's arms. That was all he had wanted for years. To be in the arms of this beautiful creature. It didn't matter to him where they were. It didn't matter that they were in mortal danger. It just mattered that he was with Henry. His Henry.

* * *

_**Jordan: I'm super sorry it's so short, but I'm mid-writer's block and this was all that I could write to further the plot.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	5. Dreams and Reality

_**Jordan: Agh the weekend has been killer. But 1:33 a.m. is the perfect time to work on a Monday. Especially since there's gonna sex in this chapter.**_

__

**Henry: Okay then, we don't own U.H or Bioshock.**

* * *

Henry forgot how much the body can be affected by ADAM. But he was in for a swift memory relapse when Jasper collapsed on their way to the Apple. Their trip to find Omega would have to wait. Henry had to find a house, or an apartment, or anything to protect Jasper from the onslaught of splicers that could attack at any moment.

He saw a door. He didn't know what lie behind it, but he knew deep down that something good was karmically going to happen when he opened that door. And for some reason, time seemed to slow as he held Jasper in his arms. As the door opened. As he heard splicers flood into the hallway. He ran in and locked the door, making sure of its security before setting Jasper down and observing his surroundings.

An underwater mansion. How quaint. He guessed that karma must be on his side for once. Ah the balance of the universe.

He heard Jasper stir behind him. He kneeled down to examine his fallen friend. He chuckled, 'friend'. Those lines were blurring faster than he could rebuild them. Jasper seemed like he was struggling. Trying to win the fight to open his eyes. Henry didn't know what to do, these things took time. So he did all he could do. He took Jasper in his arms, and held him. Held him as he struggled. As he tried to bring himself back to reality. Back from his ADAM induced dreams.

"_I love you Henry." I said. The words flowed from my mouth with such ease. As if I had been saying it for years when in actuality, it was the first time I said it aloud. Henry just looked at me in awe. Like I was the most incredible person in the world. His eyes were so piercing yet so soft, the shade of green that made my heart melt. That could make grass look pale and emeralds look dull. The shade of green that I so frequently found myself lost in. He inched closer to me and as our lips met, I felt myself melt into him. He was perfect. So perfect and by some stroke of amazing luck, mine. And as we pulled apart for air, I heard eight words fall fluidly from his lips. "I love you Jasper, and I always will." And as our lips met again, I felt my heart soar on this newfound wave of perfection. A wave that could only be explained by knowing that he loved me. At this moment I didn't care about how wrong people believed we were. How disgusted people might be at our feelings. Maggie's opinion was the only one that really mattered to us and she was just happy that we were happy. At this moment, nothing else mattered to me. At this moment, I was whole._

Henry's eyes fluttered open as he came to a realization of what he just witnessed. He was seeing Jasper's dreams. His hopes his desires. His heart warmed at this wave of feelings that came upon him. Feelings felt only once before. Feelings he had only previously felt for Tobias. And as he fell back into a meditative state to watch Jasper's dreams, a small smile formed upon his face. A smile of pure happiness.

_I awoke as Henry was crouched over me. "Henry, I am not nocturnal. What do you want?" I asked harshly before calming myself and apologizing. A look of hurt flickered across Henry's face before he went back to his bed. "It's nothing, I'll ask you tomorrow." I screwed up again I thought before heading over and sitting by his bedside. "I'm sorry Henry." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked with a calm tone in his voice. Henry sat upright with his nose almost touching mine. "Have you ever really wanted to have feelings for someone but been too in love with someone else to be able to?" He asked with an amazingly beautiful curious look in his eyes. I was taken aback by this very intimate and unprecedented question. "Every day Henry." I couldn't do anything but answer truthfully at this point. "And I know how much easier my life would be if I liked that person instead of the person I truly love, but love is a tricky thing and you must always respect the hand that you're dealt." The one piece of advice that I had lived through in my life and here I was giving it to the one I loved. "Thank you Jasper." He said with a gleam in his eye. He gave me a hug before going back to sleep. As I settled down in my own bed, I felt my heart breaking. "Oh Henry, if only you knew." I whispered as the need for sleep overwhelmed my senses._

Henry felt himself being pushed back into reality as Jasper's dreams began to change. He remembered that night. The night he realized that Jasper liked him. The night he wished that he could feel back. And finally he was starting to feel back. But he still felt for Tobias. And he had longer. He didn't want to hurt Jasper, but when he saw Tobias, would he run back to his brother? He felt himself being pulled into another of Jasper's dreams as he pondered the question.

"_This is perfect." I whispered as I looked over at Henry. We were lying in the park looking at the sky. He smiled as he looked over and locked his eyes with mine. "Only because we're here together." He said quietly; a small blush forming on his cheeks. I reached over and intertwined my fingers with his. And that was what we were like. Nothing overboard, nothing amazing, just us as we were; and it felt fantastic to be here. "Jasper?" He asked quietly; his eyes boring into mine. "What's wrong?" I asked as sympathetically as I could. "If my parents wanted me to leave, to go somewhere with them like I used to, what would you do?" I felt like this was leading up to something that I didn't think I was prepared for. "Well, I would want to go with you. I'd do whatever was possible and several things that aren't just to make sure that I could be with you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that they were the truth. But I had to know why he asked. "Why, is something wrong?" I tried to disguise it but my voice was coated in concern. "My parents asked me to go to Venezuela." I felt tears form in my eyes against my will. "I'm going with you." I said before he finished. "Jasper." He complained. "No, Henry, I'm going with you no matter what." I wasn't going to lose him. "Jasper, I said no. I want to stay here. These past months I've spent living here have been the best of my life." All those tears in my eyes began to spill over as I took him in my arms. He just patted me on the back. "Henry, that means so much to me. You chose staying here with me over being in some amazingly beautiful country with your parents." He smiled and blushed again. "The most beautiful thing I want is right here." He said quietly as he looked in my eyes. I was right, this was perfect._

Henry woke up with tears in his eyes. And as he looked down at Jasper's still sleeping form, he came to a realization that surprised him. Jasper didn't just like him; this wasn't any hormonal forbidden fantasy. Jasper loved him. And it wasn't forced by pheromones or hormones; Jasper was truly in love with Henry. And as he came to this stunning realization, he drifted into dreams of his own.

_I was running down a hallway, which was the only thing I was certain of. I could hear Daddy's voice repeating over and over. "Why do they have to see this?" He kept asking. There was no light, but I could see Jasper at what seemed to be the end of the hallway. "Henry!" He yelled as he was pulled into the darkness by a man I knew as Frank Fontaine. No matter how fast I ran, or teleported, I was always moving in reverse. And when I frequently looked behind me, I saw a teenager whose face seemed familiar, yet I could not place. "Don't you love me anymore Heny?" He asked as tears streamed down his face. "Tobs." I whispered as I fell to the ground writhing for the sobs that came painfully from me. And no matter how much I screamed, the pain didn't stop. And then Tobias was dragged away. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the ground in fear. Dad, Mom, Otis the Shaman, Maggie, Whitney, Daddy. I was watching everyone that I loved being dragged away in the dark as I felt an all too familiar substance drip on me. When I looked at myself, I saw that I was covered in the long congealed blood of my Daddy. Everyone that I loved was being dragged away and killed by a long-dead Atlas. And as I screamed in terror and pain, he walked up to me and placed a pistol in my hand. "Would you kindly shoot yourself?" He asked as though I had a choice. I wasn't able to control myself as I placed the pistol to my forehead and pulled the trigger. When nothing happened I kept pulling the trigger and no shots were fired. Atlas laughed maniacally. This was my last act of free will as I picked up the pistol and began to bludgeon myself to death. For me, it didn't matter. The holocaust was complete._

Henry came to reality as Jasper shuffled beneath him. "Henry, what are you doing?" He asked with his voice slurring. Henry didn't want to tell the truth, but he was beyond that line now.

"I was protecting you Jasper." Jasper was stunned at this strange comment, but he shrugged it off and wobbled as he made his way to the bathroom with Henry close behind. Although he loved the new attention, he was confused.

"Um, Henry, I can take a shower by myself." He laughed as Henry smiled. Henry was looking awkward but put on a smile.

"But; you see; I would be remiss if I didn't make sure you were." He paused and grabbed Jasper's hand in his own. "Perfectly okay."

"O-okay." Jasper stuttered as Henry removed Jasper's shirt followed by his own. Jasper could feel Henry's hands; calloused from years of training; slowly moving across Jasper's stomach as his oh so nimble fingers worked upon the button of his pants. Sliding the belt off slowly and with no obstacle. A blush worked its way up Jasper's cheeks. "Just slides right off don't it." He didn't truly know if he wanted it to. But as he saw Henry's pants slide off soon after his own, he wanted it.

'Just focus on your breathing Jasper.' He told himself.

_In._

He heard Henry turn on the water.

_Out._

Henry walked behind his adoptive cousin.

_In._

He slowly pulled down the brunette's boxers to reveal a rather sizable erection.

_Out._

Jasper listened to the sound of friction as Henry pulled down his own undergarments. He didn't dare look behind him at his blonde cousin.

_In._

They stepped into the shower with Henry standing behind Jasper. And Jasper could feel the piercing green eyes looking upon his figure.

_Out._

Henry found some soap and lathered up his hands.

Jasper forgot which beat he was on when he felt Henry's hands ghosting soap bubbles over his skin.

His shoulders.

His stomach.

His chest.

His back.

His bare ass.

He lost control and let a small moan escape his lips as Henry began to massage his soap covered hands into the brunette's ass. Henry smiled as he moved his hands around front.

Jasper grabbed his cousin's wrists and turned around to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful green shining eyes. 'Focus Jasper!' He yelled at himself.

"Henry, are you sure?" His voice was hesitant; restrained. "I can't." He paused. "If you aren't, I just can't." The volume was barely above a whisper but there was an air of finality in his voice.

"Jasper." Henry said his name as though a spell. "This is the one thing I have ever been sure of."

"Okay then." This was the first time that Jasper felt as though he could be with Henry. In any non-platonic way. And he intended to use it as much as he could. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to Henry's. A kiss that was infinitely better than his wildest dreams. A kiss where he felt whole. And he felt whole because this wasn't a dream, this; as crazy as it seemed; was real life.

When Henry realized what was happening, he became determined to push this as far as he could. They could be like they were in Jasper's dreams anytime, but he never knew when a chance like this could come along again. So he deepened the kiss, weaving his fingers in Jasper's soft brown hair. Slipping his tongue into Jasper's mouth and massaging Jasper's tongue with his own. And he knew how amazing this was when both he and Jasper began to moan into the kiss.

Jasper felt Henry's hand close around his member but he slapped it away and pulled back. "Not in here. If it can't be on the surface, I at least want it in a bed." He saw Henry's hand reach back and turn off the water as they climbed out and headed; still both wet and naked; to the bedroom.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Henry pushed Jasper down onto the bed and held his hands by the ornate headboard as he took the brunette's lips in another searing kiss. This time, he felt Jasper's tongue and his fighting for dominance over the kiss. "Damnit." He moaned as Jasper's tongue won over his and began to explore the cavern of his mouth. He took back control as he slowly pulled back and placed soft kisses along Jaspers neck before biting hard into his collarbone.

"Fuck!" Jasper screamed as his hands tightened into fists in Henry's hair. That was going to leave a huge mark, but he knew that he would wear that mark with pride.

Henry smiled and moved lower before taking a nipple into his mouth; slowly massaging it between his teeth. The moans erupting from Jasper's mouth were like some form of drug that was intoxicating. Henry had to have more. He lifted his head up slowly and blew cool air on the hard nub and was delighted when he was rewarded with yet another in a long line of moans.

He moved lower, placing small nips on Jasper's inner thighs and making sure to go slow so he could draw every moan out of Jasper that was possible. Relishing in the moments when he heard Jasper's breathing hitch followed by his name coated in a voice of pure pleasure. This was like crack to Henry, and he didn't know how he could live without it in the future.

Jasper was surfing a wave of undeniably amazing and lust-driven pleasure. He was moaning so loud that any thoughts were drained from his head. Any thoughts left were the wanting of Henry's beautiful lips wrapped around his erection. And his wants were soon to be fulfilled.

Henry was acting on pure instinct yet he almost felt like he was in control. So when he reached up and grabbed Jasper's sack, and massaged the orbs between his fingers, his body was almost moving on its own. He forced himself to slow down just slow enough to practically torture Jasper with his own pleasure. His faced moved up above his hands and nuzzled into the curly hairs lying just at the base of Jasper's perfect and hard member. He proceeded to place soft kisses up and down the length before kissing the tip after Jasper moaned; yet again. He knew he would be letting Jasper off too easy if he started now, so he started to follow the path of his kisses with his tongue; leaving a small trail in his wake. Only when Jasper moaned twice more did he move up to the tip and give it another kiss before slipping his tongue out and running it torturously slow over the slit. Waiting for another moan to continue; Henry was incredibly ecstatic that this was happening.

Jasper groaned. "Damnit Henry, you're such a tease."

Henry laughed as he moved down on Jasper just enough so that he could scrape his teeth across the head. This time Jasper didn't moan, he screamed Henry's name. And Henry drank up every syllable of lust infused pleasure. After that, he slowly went further until he had Jasper all the way into his throat. He could hear Jasper moaning now, but this time he wouldn't be distracted; so he began to pick up an even pace and made sure to swallow around Jasper's head as it slid ever so slowly down his waiting throat.

It was only when Henry sensed Jasper tensing up did he pull back and stop. But when Jasper looked at him with beautiful brown wanting eyes, he almost felt bad. But he knew he didn't want him to do that yet.

So he moved back and gave Jasper a few seconds to pant it out, before moving behind him with his fingers in his mouth. Jasper only had a moment to process what was happening before he felt one of Henry's cool slick fingers poking at his entrance. He moaned slightly before hissing in pain at the unfamiliar intrusion. He knew this was coming but that didn't make it any less painful; at least until Henry curled his finger and hit something in Jasper that caused him to scream out louder than before.

Henry knew it was time to add a second finger when Jasper started to relax around the first. This time Jasper's hiss was less pronounced until Henry started to scissor his fingers. Jasper heard Henry's breathing hitch whenever he made a sound of pain. "Just go slowly, I'll be fine." Jasper breathed out; he was relieved when Henry relaxed some and continued.

Henry leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jasper's temple before leaning by his ear. "We can stop now if you don't want this." His breath was warm on Jasper's ear.

"Henry, all I want is you. Please, don't stop." He managed to pant out. Henry pulled back and looked in his beautiful eyes. "I love you Henry." Jasper managed to squeak out. Henry's eyes softened intensely.

"I." He paused; his face deep in thought. "I love you too Jasper." He produced a small smile before placing another small kiss on Jasper's lips before leaning back and removing his fingers and lubing up his painfully hard member. As he placed his tip at Jasper's entrance, he stared in the brunette's eyes. "There's still time to say no." He caressed Jasper's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I want you Henry. I always have." Jasper chuckled. His hand grabbing Henry's. "And I always will."

"Okay." Henry said before giving Jasper a peck on the lips and sitting straight up. "I'm sorry in advance." He said before pushing his head into Jasper's tight cavern. He hesitated when Jasper yelped in pain. When Jasper glared at him he slowly pushed in farther until he was sheathed completely. It was seriously tight and a hiss of pleasure erupted from his mouth. He pulled back quickly and thrust back in; starting to enjoy the sounds of pain and pleasure coming from his brunette lover. When Henry started to build a pattern, Jasper began to start feeling more of the pleasure and less of the pain. Henry shifted a little bit and began to hit that spot every time he thrust back in. Jasper's nails began to drag across the small of his back. Henry moaned and soon closed his hand around Jasper's still hard cock. Soon, Jasper screamed Henry's name and sent his seed flying over their chests. The subsequent tightening of his muscles sent Henry over the edge and he came deep within Jasper. With one last moan, he fell out of Jasper and lay down next to him on the bed.

"I love you Henry." Jasper whispered before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"I love you too Jasper. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize." Henry said as he pulled Jasper close and fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**Jordan: And writer's block is finally gone. After 36 hours of sleep deprivation and near constant mauling by plot-bunnies.**_

_**Henry: And he beat it with a passion.**_

_**Jordan: So, um…. I actually just wrote this story to improve my writing, so I was really ecstatic when I saw how many people were actually reading this story. So, review if you like it **____**.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	6. Oh Geez

_**Jordan: So, chapter so short it's practically a drabble. But, my mind is so spread right now, I am practically omnipresent and I've got a huge migraine cause of it.**_

__

**Henry: He don't own.**

* * *

"So Daddy, what did you guys do when you got in the apartment?" Little Ryan asked Henry. Henry knew full well he shouldn't tell that to a seven year old.

"He'll tell you when you're older." Jasper came to the rescue. He laughed at Ryan's pout face before kissing Henry and leaving the room.

"So, where were we?" Henry asked before continuing.

Henry and Jasper awoke to the sound of the door opening and someone shouting Henry's name. "Henry! Get up you two, we have places to be!" The teenager was unfamiliar to Jasper but Henry knew who it was, and he was fighting every urge to kiss him. "Here's your new threads, I'll step outside."

"Holy shit." Tobias breathed as he exited the room, he hadn't really expected that, and as much as he hated it, it really hurt to see Henry with someone. But he was happy. And so was Tobias. He had a plan to end this crap with pheromones. Once and for all.

* * *

_**Review**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	7. Destiny is in the Name

_**Jordan: I just saw this on my 'My Stories' list and I realized how much of a douche I am for not finishing this, so that's what I'm gonna do.**_

_**Henry: And he doesn't own much more than an iPod and the clothes that he wears.**_

* * *

Jasper was the first to break the silence whose only accompaniment was the rustle of the pinstripe suits that they were pulling on. "So, that was your brother?"

Henry responded in a deadpan tone, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Yeah, that was Tobias."

Jasper's head tilted to the side as a look of confusion spread across his features. "Henry, what's wrong? You just met your long lost brother, and you're acting like you just contracted the bubonic plague." The brunette's finally met those of his lover; however, those eyes almost didn't look right. Because there was a battle going on just behind them.

"Jasper, there are a lot of things in this world that are too complicated to explain." He wanted to leave it at that, but he knew that Jasper's inquisitive nature would never let him get away with such a vague answer, love or no love.

"Like an undersea dystopia? Like a sea slug that gives superpowers? Henry, I think that we are way past the point of complicated." But when Jasper saw the sick look on Henry's face, his own expression softened. "C'mon, you know that you can tell me. I won't freak out on you." Their gaze met again and Jasper noticed small tears welling at the corners of his blonde _cousin's _eyes.

"Jasper. Just take me at my word that I love you. Before I tell you, you have to swear that you know that my feelings for you will never change." One of Henry's tears spilled past his eye and rested at the crease of his lips. Salted like the water that surrounded them.

"I would never doubt you." Jasper wiped the tears that had begun to slowly leak over Henry's cheeks. "I trust you."

"Those old scientists that I told you about. Well they tried a lot more boys before us. But they were so aggressive, they wore themselves to death. Tobias and I were the only ones who survived. And those stupid sick fucks never wanted us to be separated. They gave us the same Daddy, we slept in the same bunk bed, and we were made to stay together, but that couldn't be enough. They decided that eventually, our personalities would come to a crossroads, and we would become our own person. So they made sure we couldn't leave each other." Henry felt like telling Jasper this was crazy. In fact, he thought that it was both stupid, and insane, but by now, he couldn't control himself. He had to face the fact that he would always be crazy and stupid near Jasper. Because love makes you that way.

"And so they decided to bond us together. Just like they bonded us to Daddy. But they didn't know what the hell they were doing." His head fell into his hands, infuriated by the idiocy of starry-eyed adults. "They used too much, and although they certainly succeeded in bonding us, they had left us to face one unforeseen circumstance. Tobias and I were in love. We loved each other more than our favorite toys, and more than that poor man in a decrepit diving suit." He looked up to see Jasper's calm expression, but he knew that it was just a façade; he knew that it hurt him to hear this.

"Okay." Jasper spoke in a low monotonous voice. He knew that Henry still loved him. And to Jasper, this was just another obstacle of Rapture. And just like everything else, they could face it together. "So how do we end it?"

"Honestly?" Henry asked as though he didn't already know the answer, and Jasper nodded. "I have no fucking idea. I'm hoping that Tobias may have learned something to do it, but until then I'll just keep my hands to myself." And with that last sentence, they were fully dressed, and exiting the room to meet their new companion. And as Henry saw Tobias' face, he felt a new sense of ease that he only felt when near his brother. "So." He spoke swiftly so as to avoid any misspeaking. "The Apple yes?" Tobias provided a curt nod before embracing Henry tightly.

"I missed ya bro." He said as he pulled back, quickly moving to wrap his arms around Jasper. "And it's good to finally meet the mysterious Jasper that's been roaming the halls of our fair city." He smiled at the brunette and then began to walk down the hall, leading them onward.

As they passed an open door, a huge brute of a splicer jumped out to attack Tobias, but before Henry and Jasper could move, the young man had dodged the attack, grabbed his attacker by the head, and looked the mutant directly in the eye before its head fell in upon itself, with not a drop of blood spilt. "Holy shit." Henry managed to squeak out.

Tobias looked back over his shoulder at his two followers, his lengthy brown hair flipping at the sudden movement. "Things have changed Henry; I don't need a Daddy anymore." He pulled an ADAM extraction needle from the small of his back to show them before replacing it, an action which made Japer cringe, for he still hated the semi-innocent appearance of a baby bottle mounted onto a large needle.

They continued to walk briskly through the barnacle-encrusted bronze hallways, finally exiting Pauper's Drop without any more untimely interruptions. It was during this long tiring walk that Jasper was able to get a good look at Tobias.

He was thin. Not in an unhealthy way, but he definitely didn't have the luxury of getting fat. His entire body seemed to be covered in lean muscle, and it was all highlighted by the thin clothing that he was wearing. His face; however; wasn't very similar to Henry's, but Jasper could definitely see the resemblance. They shared the same jaw and nose, but Tobias' cheekbones seemed a bit more defined, his cobalt eyes set a bit deeper, his lips thinner. And it was all topped with light brown hair, about the same length as Jasper's. Jasper had to admit that the brunette twin was quite attractive; just as his brother had always been; but for some reason, he just couldn't see Henry and Tobias being twins, even fraternal twins.

As they entered the station for the Atlantic Express, a high pitched whine rang through the room as the intercoms crackled into life. Henry and Jasper could just barely hear the murmur of "Shit." escape Tobias' mouth.

The brown boxes sputtered a few times before a teenage boy's voice moved over them. "Did you think that I wouldn't find you Tobias? And who are they? Could that be your little old brother? Why Henry! I haven't seen you in ages, I'm sorry I have to kill you, but I can't risk you two destroying my pretty little palace now can I?" And with that, the doors opened to a flood of splicers. "I'm sorry old friends. Sweet dreams." With those parting words, the intercoms clicked off.

"Right, you two get on the train." Tobias commanded. When Henry and Jasper looked at him with confused expressions, he yelled. "Now!" They did as he commanded, and looked out the door to watch a crowd of splicers gather around Tobias.

"Leave. Us. ALONE!" He screamed, and his blue eyes began to shift and glow a vibrant purple color that Henry had no name for. His hands began to throw off colored sparks, and with a loud yell, a huge explosion of energy engulfed all of the splicers around him, purple flames melting the boil-covered and mutated flesh from their bones. And a loud clatter alerted Henry to the thousands of clean white bones simultaneously hitting the floor. And with a quick sigh Tobias collapsed to the ground.

Noticing that Henry was frozen in place, Jasper ran out and collected the unconscious teen, placing him on a seat in the train before running to pull the switch. And as the vehicle jerked to life, Henry was jerked out of his petrified state, only to freeze again when he looked at his sleeping brother, remembering the raw power that he had just exhibited.

When Jasper reentered the train car that his companions were in, he had only one thought on his mind. "Henry, Jesus Christ, can you do that too?" Henry's eyes widened slightly as he looked down towards his hands.

"Not that I know of." He glanced down toward his brother with a proud look in his eyes. "He must've been practicing a lot in my absence." His eyes finally met Jasper's worried gaze, and he quickly stood up to take Jasper in his arms, pressing their lips together softly. "I'm fine, don't worry." He whispered as they parted. "I'm just a bit tired, and I know you are too. Let's just forget about all of this stuff right now and get some sleep, we'll be on here for a couple hours." With that, he pulled Jasper with him to lie down together on the seats opposite Tobias. And as their eyes fluttered closed, a thought of what's to come passed through Henry's mind, but he just as quickly dismissed it. And he finally allowed sleep to take him and his lover into her shadowy comforting arms.

_I could see the splicers going for Jasper, but I couldn't do anything, I just curled on the ground crying as they carried him away. And suddenly, I wasn't crying water anymore. It looked like I was crying liquid gold. And I could feel the immense power coursing through my veins, like fire lapping away at my muscles, heating them to the breaking point. And at that moment, I knew exactly what to do. "Stop." I commanded, my voice deepened by at least an octave. I raised my hand to the group of splicers as they froze in place, staring at me. Looking down, I understood the looks of fear that I was receiving, for an aura of gold color was surrounding me as I raised my arm, palm facing upward. I could see the immense fear in their eyes as my hand slowly curled into a fist, and their entire bodies followed suit, imploding until nothing remained, save a few scraps of tattered, blood-stained clothing. And with that, I ran to Jasper, taking him in my arms. "No one will ever hurt you. I'll always be here to protect you." His eyes met mine, and a small smile crossed his lips. "I never doubted you for a second." He said quietly. "And I know that's crazy, but love makes you do crazy things." He finished before leaning up and slanting our lips together. "I love you Henry." He said with a smile as the edges of my vision began to fade into darkness. "I love you too." I whispered in his ear as my vision faded completely._

Henry awoke as the train rails screeched slightly above him. His hands found their way up to his eyes, rubbing them slightly as he sat up, careful not to disturb Jasper in his resting state. He looked across the aisle to see his brother curled up, snoring slightly in a peaceful slumber. A smile crossed his lips as he laid back into the arms of Morpheus. Hoping that Jasper's sleep-induced fantasies were full of happiness.

_Suddenly I could see Rapture explode beneath the surface of the water as we stood at the foot of the lighthouse. I could see the solemn looks on Henry and Tobias' faces, however I knew that there was happiness in those minds. There was happiness that the end of six decades of a hopeless city had finally come to an end. And I saw happiness in the mind of the man standing behind the three of us, a man who I didn't know, yet I felt as though I knew him through Henry. For on that fateful day, an underwater dystopia had been destroyed, and with it, three people were finally given true freedom. My beautiful Henry was finally free from the horror that once plagued him. My new friend, and brother was finally free of the prison in which he had spent so many years. And as the sun broke through the clouds, my mind fixated on the third person to be freed. For I had now seen and felt the happiness of a free man whose moniker fit so perfectly with his destiny. For he was Omega, and just as such, he was the end of all things Rapture._

As the train came to a jerky stop, the door creaked open, and the trio stepped out into the station, gazing in wonder at the somehow pristine condition that it had been kept in after so many years.

"So Henry." Tobias murmured quietly. "Are you ready to get our Daddy back?" And with a swift nod, they departed for the Apple, a trail of anticipation floating in their wake.

* * *

_**Jordan: So ya'know, thanks to all the people who read this, and who have reviewed, because those kept me going while I was writing it. Please continue to review, and I'll do my best to keep writing.**_


	8. A World Replaced

_**Jordan: Working late, as usual.**_

_**Henry: And we still do not own anything.**_

* * *

About a block down from the Apple, Tobias turned and led his two companions into a room whose only decorations were two glowing Vita-Chambers. Each with the glass engraved with either "Henry" or "Tobias."

By this point Jasper saw it fit to break the silence. "So what exactly are we doing here?" His tone sounded impatient, even though he was really only worried about the safety of this area. Rapture was starting to get to him.

"Well, I'm assuming Henry has told you about those nasty pheromones. Well I have spent a few years collecting DNA samples of us without those pesky chemicals, and I have placed those samples into the memory banks of these Vita-Chambers, and so if we step into them, it will take about an hour, but they will fade away, leaving our powers intact, and we," He gestured to himself and Henry. "Will be one less problem." He spoke this all so fast that he had to gasp for air after the last word was uttered. "But there is a catch, for this to work, we have to be injured." He quickly slit across both his and Henry's wrist, and gestured for Henry to enter the chamber, as he did the same.

"Now Jasper you have to keep us safe, because we're gonna pass out." He commanded as the door closed, leaving Jasper only to his thoughts as he watched the two brothers collapse in their respective tubes. He could wonder what the two twins were dreaming.

_I could feel the familiar golden flames flow through my veins, and cause my skin to glow. But suddenly the grass around me started to wither. I searched frantically around, only to discover my brother standing next to me. His body glowed purple, and the grass around his feet was dying as well. Soon I began to feel this entire world of ours begin to crumble. Piece by piece, I could feel it fade away. Only to be replaced with a new world. For some reason I understood what this meant, our love was fading from romantic to familial, and I knew that we only had a few moments before we were completely devoid of our love, so with one last force of will, I turned to him and placed my lips softly upon his. "Say goodbye Tobias."I whispered. "Because the old days are over, and our new lives have just begun." And with the last words, I could see the very ground beneath our feet reforming into something much more beautiful and promising than it previously had been. Our world had just been reborn, and it felt like nothing else in the world._

Jasper could see Henry's eyes flutter behind the glowing blue glass. But nothing came out of it, he only stirred a small amount before falling back into an unconscious state.

_I could hear Jasper's footsteps descending the cobblestone steps as I stared into the dark waters of the Atlantic, the only light emanating from the lighthouse above us. He finally placed himself next to me, his hand resting on mine. "The Rapture nightmare is over." He whispered as we stared out upon the calm dark waters. "It's finally over." I whispered. And with that, we disappeared in a cloud of red mist, never to return to this area again, never to return to the gates of Hell._

This time when Henry stirred, Jasper also noticed Tobias staring to fidget around in his own tube. Within a few moments, the twins were starting to stand and stretch in their separate tubes, and eventually open the doors, rushing out to greet Jasper after his few lonely hours. "So how do I know that this wasn't a complete waste of-" Jasper began, but he was interrupted with Henry's lips crashing upon his own with an unprecedented and unimaginable of bottled up passion that could only be given so forcefully, and so fully to the one that he truly loved like no other on this planet. To the only one whom he would ever carry such a deep and beautiful love with. To his Jasper. His hand slowly moved to caress Jasper's cheek as their lips remained in a perfect, unadulterated, symmetry.

When they finally broke apart, Henry heard Jasper let out a whimper that had the power to melt his toughened heart, but they shared a smile, for they knew that things would just be for them now. And Henry leaned forward to rest his forehead upon Jasper's, "That's how you know." He whispered soothingly.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovebirds," Tobias snorted out, "but we should probably get to the Apple before we have to fight any splicers." The two looked at him and nodded in unison before leaving the safety of their hidden room, and heading back into the harsh, unforgiving brass city-walks known as Rapture.

* * *

_**Jordan: Finally done, after months of work on one chapter…. Please Review**_


	9. Never Again

_**I was very hesitant to upload this, not so much because of the fact that it's been so long, but because this is only about 1400 words. However, the ending was very... well, ending. So here is the newest installment.**_

* * *

Splicers were few and far between as Tobias led the other two down the glass enclosed city walk. And for the first time since the bathysphere ride down, Jasper began to regard the city with a distinct feel of admiration. From what Henry had told him, one man; his lover's own father; had envisioned and created this enormous and beautiful utopia under the sea. And it wasn't even with modern technology. One man had brought this amazing dream to life with only the machinery available in the early 1900's. 'What a man he must have been.' The thought made it's way over Jasper's brain slowly, oozing in and taking hold on his mind. And suddenly a connection was formed in his mind; that this man was where Henry got it all. All that ambition and fire and passion for every little prokect he set his mind to. That beautiful personality trait that brought Jasper to fall in love with him. It was born here within these brass walls. Born in the mind of a man who turned his back on the world to fulfill his own destiny. And for the first time since he had heard the name, a small flower of respect had begun to bloom for Andrew Ryan. Creator of one of the world's first real dystopias. Leader of one of the world's most powerful armies. And father of one of the world's most irresistible teenage boys; in Jasper's opinion of course. But with that realization, Jasper's whole view of the city turned from one of disdain and disgust, to one of admiration and amazement.

"Your father created all of this?" He asked, failing miserably as he tried to conceal the pure awe in his voice.

Henry turned, green eyes piercing and bright. "The most amazing part isn't that he built it," He smiled, "it's that he dreamt it." His eyes gleamed as he glanced out the glass at a large school of fish. His own father had built a perfect world, and he had watched it crumble. A perfect world cannot be filled with perfect people, because people are not; and will never be; perfect. "He used to say, 'The foundation of Rapture is not built of concrete or steel, it is the Great Chain that keeps our city upright and alive.'"

"The Great Chain." Tobias snorted. "More like The Great Shame." He shook his head and continued to walk.

"What was the Great Chain?" Jasper asked, ignoring the other brunette's obvious distaste for the phrase.

"The Great Chain was my father's controlling element here in Rapture. The Great Chain of Industry, holding an infinite cycle around the city. Industry is supported by consumers and thanks to the isolation of Rapture, the consumers are undoubtedly supported by the industry. And by tugging on the chain, he held the reigns of Rapture."

"But he was an idiot," Tobias interrupted, "He tore hundreds away from their Gods just because he fancied himself one. He expected his systems and his ideas to be perfect, and all it did was destroy what he never realized was doomed in the first place. A man like him should never have been given the power to create like this. The power to create is the power of a God, and a God, Andrew Ryan was not."

"How can you say that? He was your father." Jasper knew he shouldn't have said it, but the words came anyway.

"Andrew Ryan was not my father! He was a foolish man who thought himself to be more, but he was as human as a harlot or a drunk, and that's what got him killed. Him and his bloody human pride." He paused, looking down for a moment. "No man like that will ever have been my father. My father was the man in the diving suit who carried me through childhood, and nothing will ever change that."

Silence fell like a lead weight, holding it's burden separately upon each of the three teens. But the silence was soon broken by the buzzing of an intercom and the sound of a fanfare followed by a voice, the same voice that sent splicers after them.

"Attention, attention please. It has come to my attention that our guests from the surface are still very much alive. Please try to dispose of them if you get the chance. Thank you for your time and dedication, this has been your leader." The intercoms crackled and silence fell again.

"Who is our leader?" Jasper remarked sarcastically.

"Alexander Fontaine, grandchild of Frank Fontaine, the arch-nemesis of Andrew Ryan." Tobias' face was expressionless, as though he were reading a book and not relaying valuable and potentially life-saving information.

"The plot thickens." Jasper chuckled before continuing. "He's not really a threat though is he? I mean I'm not sure, but I don't think people like it if you try to destroy their city." He offered a small grin to Henry whose face fell to a deathly serious expression.

"Tobias what aren't you telling me here?" His tone was flat, it wasn't accusatory nor inquisitive, it was the tone of a man who knew that there was something hiding, and wouldn't waste time looking for it.

"It's my fault that he's pissed at us. He's not even really angry at us, just me. We were like," He paused and swallowed, taking a moment of silence. "Well we were like you two." His face flickered with weakness, before reverting to a pure lack of expression.

"Lord! Is everyone here gay?" Jasper started laughing, only stopping after Henry started to nudge him. "Sorry, but you have to admit that it's kind of funny. Two siblings, twins, both gay and love each other, yet find time to sleep with either their adopted cousin, or their bio-dad's arch-enemy's grandson. Rapture's like a giant underwater soap opera."

Tobias' expression flickered to one of annoyance before changing to full-on confusion. "What's a soap opera?"

This made Jasper start laughing again. Only after he regained his composure did he start to speak again. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Shouldn't we get going though? I mean, so we can get to The Apple before splicers start swarming in here?"

At this the other two nodded and they began to walk again, but Jasper could faintly hear Tobias' voice behind him. "Henry, what on Earth is a soap opera?"

The man they encountered in the Vita-Chamber was nothing at all like Jasper had expected. He was nothing like the hideous mutated corpses they had found grotesquely half covered by their diving suits. For one, this man didn't have a helmet, and his exposed face showed no signs of mutation. The basic fabric of his diving suit was a tint of blue, and it was a bit more fitted than some of the other Big Daddy suits they had come across. Armoring his suit were plates of stylized bronze, with a large Omega symbol carved into the front. Along his right arm, a large drill mechanism was interwoven with the bronze armor, and holes were cut into the fabric on his left hand, through which Jasper could see small sparks flying.

"I've done a bit of work on his suit, but that's still him. The same old bugger that had us on his back all the time." Tobias smiled reminiscently as he patted his hand on the glass of the chamber. And with that small touch, Omega's eyes opened to be a brilliant shade of grey.

The doors quickly slid open and the man inside fell towards the ground only to be caught by Henry, whose face was at the moment covered in tears.

"Daddy." He whispered quietly, his voice hoarse with emotion, and his arms curling tighter around the man he had not seen and had presumed dead for decades.

"I." The croaking voice started quiet but soon gained a small amount of steady strength. "I'm here." And suddenly his grey eyes mirrored Henry's tear-filled jade orbs. "I'm here son. No one will ever tear us apart again." And with that last sentence, he pulled Tobias into the hug, cherishing their few sacred moments of peace.

* * *

_**Please Review**_


End file.
